


Dancing partner

by babycakes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Overstimulation, Riding, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycakes/pseuds/babycakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn gets jealous when he sees Liam dancing with another guy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing partner

As Liam was coming out of the shower, Louis yelled ''YOU ALMOST READY LI?!!''  
''3 MORE MINUTES LOU!'' They were going clubbing since this was their one night off from interviews after a concert.  
''Alright let's get going lads.'' Liam said walking out of his room. At that moment, Zayn was done fixing his quiff to perfection. As soon as he laid eyes on Liam, he eyed him hungrily. Liam, not noticing, lifted his arm to go around Louis’ shoulder, making his shirt ride up an expose that perfect tail of hair that keeps going until it stops at the top of his pants.  
''Oy, Zayn!'' Harry said, coming from the bathroom and breaking Zayn from his thoughts and his gaze from Liam's body.  
''What?'' Zayn said, realizing Harry saw him lusting over Liam, and trying to act cool.  
''Oh, nothing.'' Harry said, smirking at Zayn.  
''ARE WE GOING TO GO TO THE CLUB OR WHAT!?'' Liam practically shouted, pumped about going to the club. It was their night off after all, so nobody could blame him for being a little impatient about wanting to get his party on.  
''Yeah, let’s get going guys, the car is outside waiting.''  
Liam was the first to make it to the car as the rest of the boys trailed behind him. ''OY! HURRY UP GUY'S!'' Liam really wanted to get to the club.  
Once they pulled up to the big building with flashing lights, Liam waited for Zayn to get out so he could grab him and drag him to the dance floor. ''COME ONE BABE!''  
''LI!!!'' Zayn screamed in surprise.  
After a few minutes of dancing Liam went to get a drink. He bought one beer, knowing he couldn't handle more. Zayn got two, but he held his beer really well, not even seeming tipsy.  
''Babe, I've got to use the john. I'll be back.'' Zayn said, leaning against Liam's shoulder, to whisper in his ear because the music was so loud.  
''Alright Babe'' Liam said back.  
10 seconds after Zayn ran for the bathroom to wee, some random guy came up to Liam at the bar.  
''Hi,'' he said against Liam's ear.  
''Hi?'' Liam said back, feeling a little awkward.  
''What's your name?''  
''Liam.'' Liam answered, wondering why the guy wanted to know his name.  
''Dance with me Liam?''  
''Sure.'' Liam said without hesitation, letting the man drag him to the dance floor. That's when Zayn had started to walk back to the bar. Not seeing Liam there, he looked around worried. But it went away when he saw him on the dance floor. He smiled but then he realized that some other bloke was grinding on Liam and that pissed Zayn off. He thought Liam would eventually pull away but when he didn't, Zayn decided to break them up himself.  
''You're a great dancer.'' The stranger said into Liam's ear.  
Smiling, Liam says back, ''Thanks.''  
As they kept dancing, the stranger was grinding on Liam with more force than before. If Liam dadn't realized it, it wasn't his fault; he was having fun.  
But the next thing he knew the stranger was knocked to the floor with a bloody nose. Wondering who punched him, Liam turned around and saw Zayn.  
''THAT'S WHAT YOU FUCKING GET FOR GRINDING ON MY BOYFRIEND YOU STUPID PRICK!!!'' Liam was shocked. He'd never seen Zayn so mad and upset. Then Zayn turned to look at Liam. ''And as for you.....We are going home.'' Zayn said as he grabbed Liam by the arm and dragged him back to the car, not letting Liam's arm go until they got back to the hotel.  
''Oy! Zayn what the hell has gotten into you!?'' Liam raised his voice as Zayn was walking towards him. ''Oop,'' Liam said, as Zayn picked him up and hoisted him over his shoulder, carrying him to the bed. ''Oof''  
As he threw Liam on the bed, he got up to try to ask Zayn what was bothering him but that failed when Zayn grabbed him by his hips.  
''Take your clothes off.'' He said as he trailed his tongue up and down Liam's neck before actually letting him go to strip. ''Doggy?''  
''What?'' Liam asked, confused by Zayn's question.  
''You want me to fuck you Doggystyle, Liam?''  
Tripping over his words Liam said ,''Y-y-yes.''  
Zayn smiled and pushed Liam back onto the bed, taking off his clothes and exposing his hard cock. ''Turn Over.'' Zayn said. As he was approaching the bed, Zayn decided to tease Liam a little by slapping his dick on Liam's ass, making him moan.  
''Mmmm,'' Liam whimpered impatiently, making Zayn smirk evilly. As soon as Zayn pushed all the way in, Liam let out a very loud gasp at how big and good Zayn felt in his ass.  
''Oh, Li.'' Zayn moaned as Liam's hole clenched around Zayn's cock.  
''Move.'' Liam commanded as Zayn started to snap his hips back and forth. The quiet room was being filled with skin slapping skin, gasping, breathy moans and whimpers. As Zayn increased his thrusts, so did Liam's moans.  
''OOH FUCK ZAYN!!!''  
''You like that Li?'' Zayn asked as he snapped his hips harder inside Liam, making Liam moan as loud as before. ''Oh fuck Li, I'm going to cum.''  
As Zayn was about to bust inside Liam's hole, Liam decided to try something different.  
''No'' Liam said before pushing Zayn out of him and flipping them so he was under Liam.  
''What are you doing Liam?'' Zayn asked, practically out of breath. But Liam didn't reply, just simply straddled Zayn's waist. Then he did something Zayn wasn't expecting. Liam lined himself up with Zayn's cock and sank down onto him.  
''Ooooh,'' Liam said after he was all the way down on Zayn's dick. At first, Liam started moving back and forth at a good pace. Then he started going wild, bouncing up and down on Zayn.  
''OOH FUCK ZAYN OOH YEAH RIGHT THERE BABY RIGHT THERE OOOH FUCK!'' Liam moaned after a few more bounces, realizing Zayn was hitting his prostate. Zayn's dick couldn't take it. He felt his balls tighten and a familiar feeling in his lower stomach.  
''LI, I'M GONNA C-CUM!''  
"ME TO BABE.''  
Liam came first, untouched and gasping, all the while not stopping. He kept riding Zayn until he came, which didn't take long.  
"OH FUUUCK!'' Zayn screamed, as he came inside Liam. But Liam didn't stop. He kept on riding Zayn, like he couldn't get enough. The feeling started becoming a little overwhelming, he said to Liam, ''Babe Stop.''  
''God, it feels so fucking good!" Liam said, still bouncing on top of Zayn.  
Looking up at Liam, Zayn got concerned. His eyes were completely rolled to the back of his head. ''BABE!!'' Zayn screamed as he pushed Liam off of him. Remembering Liam has Asthma, Zayn ran as fast as his feet would allow him to the bathroom to get Liam's inhaler.  
''Babe you ok? Here.'' Zayn handed him his inhaler. As he inhaled  
''Yeah babe i'm fine whew that was amazing'' Liam said putting his inhaler donw on the dresser  
''Lets go to bed yeah?'' Zayn said as he pulled Liam into a tight inbrace never wanting to let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing Ziam(: xx


End file.
